FIG. 7 is a development view showing a conventional bus bar. A bus bar 330 shown in FIG. 7 is used as a power distribution member in an on-vehicle electrical junction box. This electrical junction box includes: the bus bar 330; a printed circuit board; electronic components such as fuse and fusible link; and a housing receiving them (see PTL 1).
The bus bar 330 is made by punching a single metal plate 330′ and folding two-dot chain line portions. This bus bar 330 includes: a power input portion 301 to which a connector and a fusible link are connected, and the power is inputted; a plurality of substrate connecting portions 303, 304, 305 soldered to the printed circuit board; and a routing portion 336 routed from the power input portion 301 to the plurality of substrate connecting portions 303, 304, 305. Further, the routing portion 336 includes: a trunk portion 331 extended straight from the power input portion 301; and a plurality of branch portions 333, 334, 335 branching off from the trunk portion 331 to the substrate connecting portions 303, 304, 305. Such a bus bar 330 distributes the power inputted from the power input portion 301 to the printed circuit board via the substrate connecting portions 303, 304, 305.